Is The Doctor Really Alone?
by Eranna Makiba
Summary: The Doctor goes to 2016 and meets a girl named Elanna. There is something strange about her. How does this tie into two of her classmates going missing? Read and find out. Note: New companion! Takes place after Martha, but before Donna comes back.


**Hey guys! This is my first Doctor Who fanfic and my first story I've written in third person so, I hope you like it! :) The story takes place after Martha left, but before Donna showed up again.**

**Summary: The Doctor goes to 2016 and meets a girl named Elanna. There is something strange about her. How does this tie into two of her classmates going missing? Read and find out. Note: New companion! Takes place after Martha, but before Donna comes back.**

**If you want to see what South Campus High School looks like go to: search?hl=end|4Fd7QaFSDFY3EM: **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Doctor Who. I'm just burrowing it. **

The Doctor stepped out of the the TARDIS and rubbed his hand against the door. Then put his hands in his pockets.

"Okay, old girl. Why did you take me here?" He said, "It looks like the twentieth-first century, I believe we are in the Untied States. I wonder what state we're in."

The Doctor walked down the street until he saw a girl around 18. She had shoulder-length auburn hair, wearing a tank top, a jumper, black yoga pants, and blue converse; she was about 5'4". She had her earphones in and was walking in the same direction as him. He tapped her on the shoulder, but got met with a punch in the face. He staggered back. The girl turned to see who she hit and gasped.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! I thought you were my ex-boyfriend." She apologized.

"Well, no harm done. I was just wondering: where am I and what is the date?"

"White Bear Lake, Minnesota, United States. May 30, 2016. I feel really bad about what I did. Will you let me treat you to something to eat?" She asked nicely.

"That sounds brilliant. I didn't catch your name."

"Oh sorry. My name is Elanna. Elanna Taylor." she held out her hand to him. He shook her hand and said,

"Hello, Elanna Taylor. I'm the Doctor."

"The Doctor? Doctor who?"

"It's just the Doctor."

"Oh okay. Shall we go?"

"Allons-y!"

Elanna took the Doctor to Long John Silver's, where they ordered fish and chips. They headed to a table and sat down.

"So, this ex-boyfriend of yours, what did he do to make you want to hit him?" The Doctor asked as he ate a chip.

She leaned back against the seat and stared down at the soda she was holding and muttered, "He's abused me. Every time I did something he thought was wrong he hurt me, then go and shack up with a random girl. He broke up with me about a month ago because he found a skinner, prettier, blonde chick to be with."

"I'm glad you two aren't together anymore. I don't like violence, especially when it's a man is hurting a girl. Besides, I bet you're prettier than that other one."

Elanna looked up at the Doctor and smiled, "You think so?"

"Yup." he said with the "p" making a popping sound. "So, who are you staying with now?"

"Oh, just my mum, brother, and lil' sister."

"Where's your dad?"

Elanna quickly turned head to around to her left side and scoffed, "Like I could care where the bloody heck he is. He left when I was nine then came back when I was 13. When my mum and my old man got a divorce, my father got split custody. But as soon as I turned 18 I left his house and I've never been back since. . . .wait," she paused then continued, "why am I telling you this? I just met you, a stranger. But I feel like I can-"

"Trust me?" the Doctor said to finish her sentence. "Well, I get that a lot."

Elanna leaned forward and put her elbows on the table. Then rested her head on her hands and mentioned, "I told you about me, so, tell me something about you."  
He leaned back in his chair and replied, "Well, there's not much to tell, I don't tend to stay in one place for very long."

"So, you are seeing the world?"

"In a matter of speaking, yeah."

"So what brings you to Minnesota? There's nothing really special that goes on around here, I mean we have a few malls, but White Bear is a little city."

The Doctor leaned on to the table and asked, "Thats what I'm here to find out. Has anything happened recently? Something you couldn't explain?"

Elanna pondered for a moment then answered, "Well people from my old high school have mysteriously started to disappear. I don't know why and it's starting to freak me out."

The Doctor stood up from the chair and said confidently, "Can you take me to the last place where the people were taken."

"Sure." She replied and threw the remainder of their meal away. The Doctor then held out his hand and Elanna just looked at his hand.

"What?"

"It's just that we just met and you want me to hold you hand."

"Okay," He stated as he put his hands in his suit pocket.

Elanna felt kinda guilty and said, "Wait, Doctor. . .I mean. . .I didn't. . . .just let me hold your hand, please." He took his left hand out of his pocket, then Elanna took his hand with her right.

On the way to South Campus, Elanna just thought of something that she hadn't asked the Doctor since she met him. "Hey, are you British? Because I think I can hear a very slight accent from you."

"I guess you can say that."

Elanna started to swing their linked hands back and forth. "Where are you from anyway?" she asked.

"Far away."

"Kay, I wish I could travel. Learning about different cultures and languages. The truth is that I feel trapped. I haven't left the state since 2000, so, it would be nice to get out and see the world."

"Maybe you can. Wait and see, time is random you don't know what's to come. You can only hypothesize."

They approached a school building, then Elanna announced, "Well, here we are South Campus High School. Just to let you know it's like a maze in there." Then she tugged on the Doctor's arm and pulled him into the school. The hallways were dark, the lights off, it added a more eerie feeling to the school. Elanna was leading, her hand held tightly onto the Doctor's.

Just has she was turning a corner, she saw a person with a flashlight turning the corner. She quickly backed up around the corner and pressed her back against the brick wall of the building. She pulled the Doctor close to her, she let go of his hand and put her hands on the arms of his brown overcoat, the Doctor put his hands on her waist.

The Doctor whispered, "What is goin-"

Elanna hushed him by putting her finger against his lips. "I saw someone," she pointed out as she had her head turned to the right, towards the corner, her cheek and ear were against the cold wall. As the light got closer, Elanna's grip on the Doctor tightened.

The person came out around the corner and pointed the flashlight at Elanna and the Doctor. She was tall with shoulder-length brown hair.

"Elanna? Why are you here?" she asked.

Elanna let out a sigh of relief and loosened her grip on the Doctor, "Oh my gosh, Kaley. You scared the crap out of me! What are you doing here?"

"I asked you first." she pointed out.

"I'm here with a friend to find out what happened to Ryan and Tommy." Elanna explained as she noticed how close she was to the Doctor and felt embarrassed, she quickly completely let go of the Doctor and stepped away from him.

"Hello, I'm Doctor."

Kaley stepped forward towards the Doctor, she was almost eye level with him. She smirked. "Of course you are." She started. "So, is he your new boyfriend? I didn't you would pick someone who was so sexy."

"Oh no. We're not together." The Doctor and Elanna said at the same time.

Kaley's eyebrow raised. "Does that mean I have a chance with him then?" She winked at the Doctor before she turned away from him. "Actually I'm here for the same reason. It's really strange when two people who you went to high school with just suddenly vanish. So, I thought that I could maybe find some clues."

"Well, good luck with that. I'm betting who ever did this didn't want to be found out." Elanna countered.

"So, they just vanished? No trace at all?" The Doctor added.

Elanna leaned her back against the brick wall, her leg bent and her foot against the wall. She crossed her arms and stared at the ground. "Well, sorta. When Ryan and Tommy vanished, there was a card left behind." She said.

"A card? What did it say?"

Elanna pushed herself off the wall to stand on her feet. "No one knows. It looked like it was written in some sort of language, but no one has been able to translate it."

Kaley felt curious. "How do you know all of this?"

Elanna laughed. "I actually watch the news and plus, I took a picture of the card before the police grabbed it." She held up her touch screen phone. "Saved it on here."

"Oh Elanna, you are brilliant!" the Doctor put his hands on the sides of Elanna's head and kissed her forehead. She smiled.

"Here." She said as she handed the Doctor her phone. He took the phone with his left hand and reached into his inside-suit pocket and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. Kaley walked over to the left side of the Doctor.

"What's that?" Elanna asked, sounding like a curious child.

The Doctor looked at Elanna then Kaley, and held up the screwdriver. He smiled and said, "It's my sonic screwdriver."

Kaley laughed, "It doesn't look very screwdrivery." Elanna just shook her head at Kaley and rolled her eyes.

The Doctor, who was focusing on the phone, pressed the bottom of the screwdriver and a blue light came on at the other end along with a buzzing sound. He got the photo to show up, then Elanna apologized, "Sorry that the picture isn't very good." He used the sonic again, the picture became clearer until the Doctor could read perfectly, then he put the sonic back into his inside coat pocket. He face fell.

"Doctor? Do you know what it says?" Elanna asked.

"Come on Doctor. What does it say?" Kaley asked with a hint of fear in her voice.  
The Doctor hesitated. _This is impossible_, he thought.

"It says, "We found you: Doctor, Elanna, Kaley. We're coming for you next."

* * *

How can this be happening? It's like people knew that the three of us were going to be here and at this time. Elanna pondered as she absorbed the info that the Doctor gave her and Kaley.

"Doctor, how did they know that the three of us were going to be here at the same time?" Elanna asked coated with worry. She looked at the Doctor who was pacing back and forth. He quickly started to scratch his head with his hand, trying to think.

"They couldn't that's the thing, unless they have been watching us for awhile. Just waiting. That's it!"

"What's 'It'?" Kaley asked.

The Doctor stopped his pacing and explained, "If they having been watching us. . . it's like they're creating something like a test. They must of figured out that if people started to go missing, someone you two knew, a friend, colleague, old classmate, then someone would start to poke around. They need you two for something, as well for me."

"So, they planned this whole thing? Wait we don't even know who "they" are." Elanna pointed out.

To Elanna, the Doctor was acting like a hyper kid and like he has done this before. She was trying to wrap her head around this whole thing, but the more she thought about time, the more her head hurt. She was snapped from her thoughts when the Doctor said, "That's the easy part. They are called, 'Doxria' from the planet Floraki. I could tell from the hand writing on the card."

The two girls' faces were stuck between shocked and excited. "You mean that they are real aliens?" the two said at the time time.

"Yeah, of course. Did you guys really believe that you were all alone in the universe? No, there are billions of planets out there. Including mine."

"You-you're an alien?" Elanna stepped closer to the Doctor and put her hand on his chest. She felt a double heart beat under her fingertips. She quickly pulled her hand away from him, like he just burned her. "You have two hearts. . What are you?" She asked.

The Doctor put his hands in his pockets. "I'm a Time Lord, from the planet Gallifrey."  
"Why are you alone? Aren't their more of you?" she asked.

The lonely Doctor looked at Elanna with sad eyes, "There used to be but they're dead."  
"I'm sorry." Elanna looked at the Doctor apologetically.

The Doctor ran his hands over his face, "Blimey." He said as he stepped forward and put his hands in his pockets. "Come on, We need to find out what they are up to." He continued, back into he chipper mood. He started on again, "Doxria is a race of amphibians, who are completely harmless, well, up until you piss them off. Then they spit acid."

Elanna smiled and said sarcastically, "Yeah of course, like that isn't dangerous at all right?"

"Great, we have to worry about being turned in a puddle by some giant frogs. That's just the icing on the cake." said Kaley, when she moved of ahead of the Doctor to lead the group.

Elanna moved to walk next to the Doctor, the Doctor in turn grabbed her hand. Elanna smile up at the Time Lord walking next to her and asked, "Why do you look so human?"  
He took his free hand and scratched the back of one of his ears. "Well, actually you look Time Lord. We've been around longer."

"You're planet. Gallifrey was it?" the Doctor nodded. "Was it pretty?"

"Oh! It was gorgeous! There was a bright orange sky, red grass, silver trees. . ."

Elanna put her free hand on their two linked ones, looked ahead of her to watch Kaley, and smiled hopeful. "It sounds like a beautiful place, I wish I could go there."

"I bet you would like it."

Kaley was walking ahead of the two behind her, she turned the corner and she saw a silver circular disc-shaped object. She walked towards it and picked it up. "Hey, lovebirds. Look at what I found."

The Doctor and Elanna approached. "Doctor, what is that?" asked Elanna. The Doctor looked at the device and said, "I don't know, but I don't think we should mess with it."

Kaley flipped the device in her hands and said, "I bet it's completely harm-" she accidentally pressed the button in the middle of the device. She immediately vanished into a hazy fuzz.

"No!" The two screamed. Elanna quickly pulled away from the Doctor and fell to her knees exactly where Kaley once stood. She cried. She pounded her hand against the ground and screamed, "Bring her back! Bring her back! You stupid frogs! Bring her back!"

The Doctor walked over to Elanna and kneeled beside her and hugged her. She turned around and cried onto his chest. She gripped onto his suit jacket for dear life, like he would disappear too, if she didn't hold on.

"Bring her back. Bring her back." she mumbled.

"Shhh. Don't worry we'll get her back."

* * *

Kaley appeared in a dark green room, it had a console for something she didn't know. She quickly looked around at her surroundings, not much time time before she got captured by the Doxria. They dragged her to some sort of transformation room, it was big and it had a big cylinder-like container in the center. The big frogs picked Kaley up and placed her inside of the chamber.

She banged on the glass and screamed, "Let me out!"

She looked around the room until she saw two of the frogs talking to each other, in a language that she couldn't understand, they were stand behind a control pad. The two frogs pressed a sequence of buttons and switches. The lights under and above the chamber lit up. There was a huge flash that lit up the transformation room along with a scream: Kaley's scream.

When the light dimmed then shut off, the only thing that was left in the chamber was a pile of black stones.

* * *

When Elanna stopped crying, the Doctor took her to the TARDIS. She looked at it puzzled, then asked "How is an old British police box going to help save Kaley?"

The Doctor fiddled with the key, but finally opened the door. He moved to the side so Elanna could step in first. Her eyes grew wide when she saw the inside. She spun around to see, then she darted outside. She just saw an ordinary police box, she walked around it. It's just a box. She thought, then she stepped in again. "It's like you got a whole world in here!" she said excitedly.

The Doctor took off his brown coat, hung it over the railing and hurried around the center console, flipping switches and pressing buttons. He ran to the monitor screen, he pressed buttons near the monitor. Elanna skipped over to the Doctor who gave her a smile. She heard a hum from somewhere, _The child, the child that knows nothing about her past._ She leaned onto the console, but careful not to touch any buttons. "So, this. It's smaller on the outside. What's it called? And what are you doing with pressing those buttons?"

The Doctor was kind surprised to hear the first comment, _Well that's a first_, he thought. He turned a dial slowly then looked back at the monitor. "Shes a TARDIS. That means Time And Relative Dimension In Space. As for the button pushing, I'm trying to lock on the transporter's signal, after I lock-on then we can find Kaley. There!" he looked over at Elanna, smiled, and said, "You better hold on to something." He flipped a switch and the TARDIS was flung into the vortex. "Allons-y!" The Doctor yelled.

Elanna grabbed on to a bar that was on the edge of the console, she laughed when the TARDIS took off. When the TARDIS landed, Elanna was flung into the Doctor. They landed on the grating floor, with her landing on top of the Doctor.

"Well, that was fun." she said as she smiled at him.

The Doctor smiled, then the two got up. The Doctor ran to the monitor, and looked at it. He was concentrating on the screen when he didn't notice, Elanna went to the doors of the TARDIS and open them.

When she opened the door she was what looked like two frog soldiers, pointing guns of sorts at her. She quickly shut the doors and put her back against it. "Oh crap, we've got company."

"That was quick," the Doctor stated as he took a piece of the grating out and went down the opening. He came out with some scraps of metal and machinery. Elanna looked puzzled as to what his was doing. The Doctor noticed this and answered, "I'm making a 'person finder'. Since, we don't know where Kaley is, and they blocked the TARDIS' sensors, we're going to have to use this to find her."

When the Doctor was done, the 'person finder' looked like a y-shaped mechanism mixed with a cell phone keyboard. As the Doctor punched in letters he said, "All I have to do is type in her name. Then, Bingo!" He stopped typing and the machine to beep.

"That's brilliant!" Elanna said cheerfully, but that soon faded. "What about the soldiers?"

"What about them?" he asked as he put the machine in his pocket.

"They have guns pointed at the TARDIS." she explained.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I'll take care of it."

"How?"

He reached inside his suit pocket and pulled out his sonic. "With this." He said as he ran over to the doors and opened them. There the soldiers stood, guns pointed at the Doctor. He raised his hand pressed the button on the sonic. The guns sparked and the soldiers drop them. They looked up at the doctor, then ran away down the hall. (lol)

Elanna laughed at the sight, but then quieted down when the Doctor walked ahead. She quickly exited the TARDIS and closed the doors behind them. The Doctor wasn't far ahead of her, maybe about 6 feet, but she quickly caught up to him. He peeked around a corner to see an empty hallway. He pulled out the 'Person Finder' from his pocket and pointed it around him until the beeping got really close together.

"This way." He said as he started to travel down the hallway, Elanna following close behind. They ended up in a big room, with three chambers in it, but one chamber had a pile of rocks inside.

"Why did that thing lead us to an empty room? I don't see Kaley in here."

The Doctor pointed the 'Person Finder' around the room until the beeping sounded like an alarm clock. He was pointing at the chamber with stones in it. "Oh no. Kaley is in this room. She's right here." Then he switched off the machine and put it in his pocket.

Elanna looked at the Doctor, then the chamber. She gasped, "Th-That's Kaley?! W-what did they do to her?"

The Doctor went to the control and looked at the controls. "It looks like a simple biomass transformation. They transformed her actually biomass into a stationary material, like stones."

"Is she dead?"

"No, well, almost. The process is about half-way complete. The appearance is changed but it takes a longer process to completely change." He explained as he started to buttons. "I can reverse the process, but she'll be unconscious." he slowly pulled down a lever to start the reversal. The room lit up with a bright light. When it subsided, there laying in the chamber was Kaley.

* * *

Elanna carefully dragged the unconscious Kaley out of the chamber as the Doctor was studying the controls of the machine. She managed to drag Kaley towards the Doctor, gentle set her on the ground and walked to him. She looked confused and asked, "What are you thinking about?"

He looked up to the Minnesotan girl and answered, "Well, two things actually. One, they shouldn't have this type of technology, they are at least about two centuries ahead of it's time. Second, and this is important, why would they want two humans out of the 6 billion that are on the planet? What makes you two special?"

"I don't know. I don't think I'm special." she said blatantly.

"Oh, but you are. You're very special."

"Can we just go back to the TARDIS?" she stated as she broke eye contact with the Doctor to go back to Kaley. The Doctor decided to drop the subject, and went over to Kaley. He picked her up and started to walk to the TARDIS. Elanna stood there surprised for a second but then ran to catch up.

"Even though you are a skinny man in a pin-striped suit, you're pretty strong."

"Don't judge a book by its cover." He replied. When they got to the TARDIS, the Doctor was trying to figure out a way for him to get the key out of his pocket. Elanna just rolled her eyes at him and asked,

"Which pocket?"

"My left pocket."

She reached into his pocket and pulled out the TARDIS key and unlocked the doors. She let the Doctor go inside first. He slowly laid Kaley down on the captain's chair and then hurried to the monitor of the TARDIS. Elanna walked over puzzled, "I thought you said that they blocked the sensors of the TARDIS."

The Doctor turned a yellow ball near the monitor and said, "They did. But I'm not using the scanners. I'm trying to get into the ship's data base, because I'm trying to see why they want you two. Just. .a little. . .closer. . .There!" He flipped a switch and codes appeared on the screen. He studied the screen, then his eyes went wide. He stepped backwards a couple of steps, his hand went to run his fingers through his hair. "This is impossible! There all dead."

Elanna stepped closer to the Doctor and put her hand on his shoulder, "Doctor, what is it? What did it say?"

He just looked at her and stated with a straight face, "You're a Time Lord."

* * *

Elanna staggered backwards and yelled shocked, "I. . .I-I can't be a Time Lord! I was born on earth! I-I'm human!" She slid down to the ground, her face clouded over; utterly shocked.

The Doctor gently pulled her to her feet, his hands on her forearms, and he bent down to look at her at eye level. Elanna looked up at him and asked, "How can I be a Time Lord? I only have one heart."

"Well, you're also part human. Everything about you is human except your DNA. You have that extra piece of Time Lord. One side of your family must be a Time Lord. Do you know anyone in your family you don't know very well?"

She pondered for a while, thinking, then she noticed something. "My grandpa! We don't know what happened to him, he just. . .disappeared. I never met him. He's on my mom's side of the family."

The Doctor jumped up to his feet in realization. "Oh, I know what they want you for." He paced back on forth, running his fingers through his hair. "They want to extract the Time Lord information that is sealed in the back of your brain."

Elanna stood up and listened to what the Doctor just told her. Her face changed to show fright. "But, w-wouldn't that kill me?"

He stopped his pacing and walked up to Elanna, put his hands on her arms and looked into her eyes. "I won't let that happen. I promise. I will protect you."

She nodded. "Kay." They heard a rustling behind them, it was Kaley. Elanna walked up to her and kneeled down. "Kaley, are you wake now?" She heard a groan come from she opened her eyes, she jumped as she saw the TARDIS. Her gaze switching between the Doctor, Elanna, and the console room.

"W-where am I?" she asked.

"My ship, she's called a TARDIS." said the Doctor.

"How did I get here?"

"The Doctor saved you. The Doxria turned you into a pile of rocks, but the Doctor reversed it. Then he picked you up and brought you here." answered Elanna with a smile on her face.

Kaley looked up at the Doctor, "Thank-you, Doctor."

He ran his hands through his hair and answered, "Don't mention it, but what is important now is getting Elanna away from here." He ran around the console and pressed buttons.

"What are you doing?" Elanna asked.

The Doctor stopped and looked at her, "I'm taking you home." He was about to press a button, when Elanna stepped towards the Doctor and put her hand on his wrist to stop him.

She looked him in the eyes, "I'm not leaving you."  
He looked at her hand then her face. Elanna reminds him of Rose, he remembered what Rose said to him at Canary Wharf. _"I made my choice a long time ago and I'm not leaving you."_

Elanna snapped him out of his thoughts by slapping him on the arm. "You're not getting rid of me that easily," she winked and stepped away from him then leaned against the console as she continued, "and besides, I want to make sure the Doxria don't kidnap anyone else and make sure you don't mess up." She laughed.

The Doctor backed away from the console as he said, "Oi! Who said I would mess up?"  
Elanna just stuck her tongue out at the Doctor, teasing him. Kaley rolled her eyes and asked, "If you two are done with having a lovers' tiff, can someone tell me what are we going to do?"

"Doctor, earlier you said that they had technology that they shouldn't have. Can you explain?" Elanna pointed out.

The Doctor had to think on how to explain it, when he figured it out he spoke. "The Doxria had technology from the 47th century, which means, that they must of gotten it from someone from the future."

"Oh, this is all Timey Wimey." said Elanna.

The Doctor laughed. "That's what I call it." He ran for the doors of the TARDIS as he continued, "Well, let's go and find that alien."

Kaley slowly stood up and stated, "Onward we shall go!" The Doctor and Kaley exited the TARDIS and went down the hallway. Elanna was the last to exit the TARDIS, when she stepped out she was grabbed by a mechanical robot.

* * *

Kaley and the Doctor were walking down the hallway until the Doctor stopped. He turned around and asked, "Kaley, where's Elanna?"

"Huh?" She quickly turned around to see if Elanna was behind her. "She was right behind me."

The Doctor darted past Kaley and back to the TARDIS. He quickly unlocked the doors and ran inside, Kaley was closely behind him.

"Elanna!" The Doctor hollered, then ran back out and quickly looked around. "Damn it!" he yelled as hit the nearest wall with the side of his fist. Kaley walked out of the TARDIS and walked over to the Doctor.

"Doctor, are you alright?" she asked, concerned.

"I told her I would protect, now she's going to get killed."

Kaley shakily laughed, "You're not serious are you? Let me guess Elanna is right around the corner mocking me."

The Doctor turned around to face her, "No, don't you see? They took her for the information in her brain." He was trying to calm himself down, he took a deep breath as he put his hands in his pockets. "I need to go and get her before. . . . .before they kill her."

Kaley crossed her arms and looked at him with a very stern face, "Not without me you're not. Elanna is my friend too."

"I'm not going to convince you otherwise am I?"

She just shook her head, "Nope."

He took out the 'Person Finder' out of his pocket and typed in Elanna's name. It started to beep. Kaley looked puzzled and asked, "What the heck is that?"

The Doctor smiled. "It's a 'Person finder'."

"You can find Elanna with that? It looks like a child's toy."

"Oi! Don't knock it!" The Doctor retorted. He turned around in a circle, then stopped when the beeping got close together. "Allons-y!" Then he ran down the hallway, having Kaley following close behind him.

* * *

Elanna woke slowly in a daze, she opened her eyes to look at her surroundings. She tried to tug her arms forward, but they were restrained. Same for her legs. She notice that there was a strange amount of weight on her head. It was a helmet with wires attached, he wires were attached to a computer mainframe. She looked around to find the culprit of who kidnapped her. There standing in front of her, three human-sized metal robots.

She leaned forward and looked at the robots through her bangs. "Who are you?" she asked anger tainting her voice.

The leader stepped forward and spoke, "We are known as the Cybermen."

Elanna struggled against the bonds, "What are you going to do to me?"

The lead Cybermen stated, "You will help empower the Cybermen. With the info of the universe the Cybermen will succeed." With that they all put their fist to their chests.  
They stepped over to the control panel as the leader spoke, "Now conducting mind extraction." They pressed a sequence of buttons and a jolt of electricity went through Elanna.

She threw her head back and screamed, a blood curdling scream, she never felt this much pain before. She bit her lip, trying not to scream in pain again, and she looked at the Cybermen. _I don't know if he'll hear me, but I can try._

"DDDDOOOOCCCTTOOORR!" She screamed.

* * *

"DDDDOOOOCCCTTOOORR!"

The Doctor whipped his head around at the sound of the scream. He ran towards it, hoping they haven't killed her yet. When he got to the room, he saw Elanna hooked up to a machine screaming. He looked at the person at the controls, he took a step back. The Cybermen. He felt anger and hatred. "Oi! How did you men get here without anyone hearing you? Are your legs on silent?"

Kaley ran into the room after him, she looked at Elanna. "What are you doing to her?!" She ran up to her friend, she went to try and touch her until the Doctor yelled to stop her.

"Kaley don't! If you touch her you'll get electrocuted!"

"I can't just let her die!"

The Doctor turned to the Cybermen and yelled, "Cybermen! Stop this, you're killing her!"

They looked at the Doctor, the leader said, "You are the Doctor, an enemy of the Cybermen. The Time Lord girl will not die. We will give her an upgrade. She will become a Cybermen.

"I won't let that happen. " The Doctor said as he took out his sonic and pointed at the Cybermen, he sadly stated, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He pressed the button and the Cybermen started to scream in pain, the control panel sparked, and the Cybermen fell to the ground.

The Doctor quickly ran to the controls, he looked at the monitor status, _90% complete transfer._ He tried to press different sequences of buttons but it was no use he couldn't stop it. He looked at Kaley then Elanna and back to Kaley. He leaned onto the panel as he ran hands over his face. "I-I can't stop it." he regretfully. He hit the panel with the side of his fist.

He looked over at Elanna again: his eyes shown of pain and sorrow, he looked closely and he saw that her hands and her head started to glow. He realized what was happening and yelled at Kaley, "Kaley! Get away from her!" She looked at him, puzzled.

Elanna bit her lip and yelled, "Get. Out. Of. My. HEAD!" The energy was expelled from her body, a golden light filled the room. Kaley got thrown backwards until she hit the steel wall of the room, knocking her out. The Doctor jumped away from the control panel as he shielded his eyes from the explosion.

The explosion ripped through the metal of the machine and the bonds. The controls sparked with fury until the the machine blew up. When the explosion stopped, on the floor lay Elanna in the fetal position, gasping for air.

* * *

The Doctor ran up to Elanna, he tapped her on the shoulder. She cringed. She had slightly longer ginger colored hair, but her face was remained the same. He looked at her, and for once looked puzzled. _How could she only partly regenerate? I guess the Time Lord part of her just wanted to keep her alive._ He though as he smiled. He quickly got over to Kaley, seeing if she was alright.

He shook her shoulder and said, "Kaley? Kaley. Are you alright?"

She groaned, but opened her eyes groggily and looked up at the Doctor sitting in front of her. "Yeah, I think so." She said as she rubbed her right shoulder with her left hand. "But I'm going to be so sore tomorrow." Her eyes, full of concern, drifted to Elanna.

The Doctor walked over to Elanna, checking to make sure she had no visible injuries, gently picked her up bridal style, her head resting on his shoulder. She was passed out from the energy loss. He walked over to the part of the control panel that was still operational. He made sure to delete all of the data the Cybermen had given to the Doxria.

Just when they were about to leave, the leader of the Doxria walked into the room.

"Oh golly gee, _ribbit_, What happened here? _Ribbit_ I heard an explosion _ribbit_. Where are the Cybermen _ribbit_?" It asked.

"They left, I suggest you do the same."

"But they promised us the universe _ribbit_."

"Well, they lied." The Doctor stated as he walked passed the Doxrian and headed back to the TARDIS, Kaley in toe.

The Doctor, as gently as he could, laid Elanna down on the captain's chair, then went to the console in the middle of the room. Kaley walked around the console room, until she got bored and leaned against the panel of the console. She looked over at the Doctor and said, "I'm engaged."

He was multitasking; Listening to Kaley, keeping an eye on Elanna and trying to redirect the TARDIS to land on Earth. "Fantastic! What's the name of the fella?"

She smiled and answered, "David Kendallsen. He kinda looks like you, and I think you would like him." Then she paused as she felt a homesick. "Doctor?"

"Hmm?" He responded as he cranked a lever on the side of the panel.

"Can you take me home?"

He nodded, a little to see her leave, as he turned a dial. This time he told the TARDIS to be gentle when landing, because Elanna was still asleep. She complied with a gentle hum.  
When Kaley left the Doctor and the TARDIS gave her a goodbye hug.

Kaley smirked jokingly as told the Doctor, "You better keep her safe, doctor, or I'll hunt you down." She turned towards her house fiancé's house, but before she left, the Doctor told her to watch the TARDIS. She watched in amazement as it phased in and out until it completely disappear.

* * *

The Doctor went around the TARDIS console and said, "Come on old girl. We need to find her house, okay." She hummed in annoyance.

"I know, you and me both like her, but what about her family?" The Doctor pointed out. The ship hummed in agreement but was sulking.

"Okay, you win." The Doctor said smiling, the TARDIS just hummed happily. He began to flip switches and push levers, the TARDIS did what he ask and landed softly. He looked at the monitor and read; _Elanna Taylor, lives at 3712 Hoffman road Apt. 4._

The Doctor walked up to Elanna, picked her up like he did earlier. He walked to the doors and managed to pull them open without waking her up. He went up to the door and knocked.

A woman answered the door, she looked about 53 with very dark shoulder-length brown hair, the Doctor assumed that she was Elanna's mom. She gasped at the sight of Elanna unconscious.

"Oh my gosh! What happened? What did you do to her?" the mom accused.

"I didn't do anything. May I just put her on her bed, please?" He asked politely.

"Of course! It's not like I'm going to just let my daughter lay in your arms." She stepped a side to let him in, then she took him to Elanna's room; which had some goth stuff, anime stuff, but nothing that stood out that said 'this is a girl's room'. The Doctor gently laid her down on the bed, and kneeled down next to it. Her mom walked in to the room and asked, "Would you like some tea?"

"That would be brilliant."

She nodded then left. Elanna just kept still, but then she arched up on the bed and released a puff of gold glittery smoke. It reminded the Doctor of when he first got his current body.

He stood up and walked around Elanna's room, it was small but cozy. He put his hands in his pockets, and looked the pottery she made. They looked a couple of years old, by the way the clay had chips in it. He was looking at a clay chair with a mustache (Mr. Chair!) when something caught his eye. It was a little clay TARDIS blue British police box. He picked it up and was examining it, when Elanna's mom came holding the cup of tea.

She smiled, "You like that? Elanna made it in 10th grade. She was calling it something strange. . . .I believe it was. . . .Tar. . .Tard. . .TARDIS! That's it!" She slowly handed him the tea, which he took. He put the little TARDIS down and sat on the couch that was in the room.

Elanna's mom sat down next him and started talking, "Yeah, it started in 10th grade for her. She told me that she dreamt of going on adventures with a strange man with a blue box.. . . . . ." She trailed off.

The Doctor choked on the tea he was drinking. She dreamed about me? He thought, when Elanna started to stir. He handed Elanna's mom the cup back and walked over to Elanna. He tapped her shoulder, "Elanna? Are you awake?"

She slowly opened her eyes and there in front of her was the Doctor smiling. "Hello." She said groggily.

"Hello." He replied.

She immediately hugged him, and said, "I thought that I wouldn't see you again. I thought that I seriously died." The Doctor returned her hug and was smiling happily. "its soo good to see your face." She continued as she put her hands on the sides of the Doctor's cheeks and squished his face. "Mr. Squishy face." She laughed until she suddenly realized her surrounding, and jumped up away from him. "This is my room." She stated as she pointed out the obvious.

"Yes, it is." The Doctor nodded after he ran his left hand over his cheeks and jaw.

"You're in my room."

"Yes, I am." He nodded again.

Elanna looked around the room, as if questioning her surroundings, before asking, "Where's Kaley?"

"Home. She asked me to take her home."

Elanna's mom decided to exit the room before which she intruded saying, "Well, I'll leave you guys to talk." She stuck her index finger towards the Doctor. "But I'm watching you skinny man." Elanna and the Doctor quickly glanced at each other, before watching her mom leave the room.

Elanna shook her head and shrugged when she said, "Well, that was awkward."

"Very."

She laughed when she realized something, "She likes you. You're the first guy to come here that she liked."

"How do you know that?"

Elanna tried to quiet down, but she kept giggling. "She hasn't kicked you out yet."

"Oi! Why would she kick me out?"

Elanna just shrugged, "She kicked out my last couple of boyfriends, because they weren't being polite and they were harassing my brother, who has Aspergers, ADD and who is autistic."

"Well, that explains something."

Elanna looked at the Doctor with sad eyes and asked, "You're going to be leaving aren't you?"

"Yeah, like I told you, I don't tend to stay in one place for very long."

"But Doctor, the TARDIS is really big for just on-ahh!" she screamed as she clenched her chest and fell forward. The Doctor was by her side and helped her up. When she stood up she let out a puff of gold glittery smoke from her mouth.

"You've got to take it easy, you just went through a regeneration."

She looked up at the Doctor as the pain subsided, "Re-generation?"

"Yes, The term regeneration is a biological ability exhibited by Time Lords. It allows Time Lords to cheat death, it destroys all of the cells in our bodies and then it makes new cells which cause changes in physical appearance. But somehow, you managed to only change limited thing, like: hair and height for example. Your hair was a shoulder-length auburn hair, now it's mid-arm-length ginger hair." The Doctor explained as he stepped away from her, but then realized something, "Oh, You're only on your first regeneration and you got ginger hair!" He groaned, "I wanted ginger, I've gone through 10 regenerations and I'm still not ginger."

Elanna just rolled her eyes at him. "As I was trying to say earlier, Doctor, the TARDIS is a big place for just only you. Don't you ever get lonely?"

"Not really, because I usually have someone with me."

"What happened to them?"

The Doctor put his hands in his pockets as he ran his foot over the carpet, "They leave. Because they should. Or they find someone else. And some of them— some of them forget me."

Elanna walked up to him and hugged him then said, "I will never forget you, Doctor."

He returned her hug and when he pulled away, he stated hopeful, "Come with me."

She just looked up at him and she asked, "Can't I just say goodbye?"

The Doctor sadly said as he looked at the ground and slid his converse over the carpet, "Okay, that's fine."

Elanna playfully hit his shoulder as she clarified, "I didn't mean to you silly! I meant to my family. I don't want them to think someone kidnapped me and killed me." The Doctor knew that outcome too well. (Remember the incident with Rose and the 9th doctor?)

The Doctor reached into his inside suit pocket and pulled out a key. "Oh, I should give you this then." He handed her the key and added, "I'll just be in the TARDIS when you're done." He started to leave the room when Elanna said,  
"Don't leave before I get there Time Boy."

He smiled, "I wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

After Elanna got packed and hugged her mom and brother goodbye. She ran to the TARDIS, unlocked the door, and ran inside. The Doctor was looking around the TARDIS console when Elanna came in. He looked up and smiled. Elanna ran up to the Doctor and hugged him around the neck, he gladly returned the hug.

Elanna smirked as she stepped away from him, "All of time and space, the question is where to first."

Doctor smiled, "Before we go anywhere, your mom told something that I need to finish."  
The girl looked confused, "What do you mean?"

He practically jumped around the console, smirked, and raised an eyebrow, "What was roughly the time you started to have dreams about me?"

Elanna blushed and gasped, "Oh my gosh! I can't believe she told you."

He smirked, "It's kinda hard not to ask when you have a clay TARDIS in your room."

Elanna started to twiddle her thumbs and stare at the ground like it is the most amazing thing in the universe. "Um. . . .I guess it was around my mom's birthday, the 5th of June, 2013, I mean, I remember the TARDIS in my dream and when I woke up you were standing in my room just staring out the window. I believe it was at my dad house."

He ran around the console; flipping switches, turned dials, and lifting levers as he said, "The fifth of June, 2013. The only question left is which one is your bedroom?"

"It's the only bedroom downstairs. I think it would be best for you to park out back, you can go through the back door. But you have to be careful at this time, I was really scared that the grudge was gonna kill me. So, at this time I'm a light sleeper."

As the TARDIS flung into the vortex, Elanna fell onto the grating floor with a 'thud'. When the blue police box landed, the Doctor ran over to Elanna to help her up. She reached her hand up to grasp the Doctor's. "I think you should let me drive next time." she said jokingly. "Wait, what are you going to be doing to me?"

He pulled her up as he said, "I need to complete the paradox." Then he over to his brown over-coat that he put on the rail earlier. He looked down at the coat and asked, "Was I wearing this when you saw me?"

Elanna looked at the Doctor with a questionable look and nodded, "Yes you wore the coat." She shook her head as she tried to figure something out, "So, what your trying to say is that since I had a dream about you, you have to go and make sure I have to have the dream I haven't had yet?"

"It's all wibbly wobbly timey wimey."

Elanna stepped closer to the Doctor, running her hands down the lapels of his coat, before saying, "Then you need to remember this, because it's what I remember."

"Remember wha-" That's all he could managed before Elanna grabbed his coat and pulled him down to her lips. He didn't know what to do: push her away or pull her closer, he chose the latter. He put his right hand hesitantly on the left side of her head and kissed her back. Her hands moved to ruffle his hair, her fingernails gently scratching his scalp. When Elanna pulled away, she was breathing heavily and she licked her lips.

"Go now, Doctor. You don't want to keep me waiting do you?" She said as she shoved him out the doors of the TARDIS. She leaned against the inside doors of the TARDIS, sighing happily.

* * *

When the Doctor got pushed out of the TARDIS, he readjusted his over-coat and ran a hand through his hair. "I still got it." He whispered into the night.

He looked over his shoulders as he approached the back door. He took out his sonic and pushed the button to unlock the door. With the door now unlocked, he silently crept inside. The living room was big area; there was a white table, a white couch and a small bookcase with DVDs on it. When he walked into the room a grey cat came down the stairs and meowed at the Doctor.

He put his index finger to his lips as he hushed the cat. The cat just meowed and walked back up the stairs. When he walked closer the the stairs and hallway. He heard two people talking upstairs about some show that he didn't understand. Very cautiously, he walked down the little hallway and proceeded to open the door to Elanna's bedroom and walk inside.

The room was dark, except for a small night in the corner of the room. Elanna was laying down on her stomach, strains of her short auburn lay over on the side of her face. He walked towards her, but froze when she turned to lay on her back. He, as stealthy as he could, walked towards her and put two of his fingers on either side of her face. He closed his eyes as he began to send her images of planets, space, the TARDIS, them running hand in hand, and the last thing was of the kiss inside the TARDIS.

He opened his eyes and stepped away from the girl laying on the bed. She turned over onto her side and smiled contently. He stepped over to the window on the side room, pulled back one of the curtains looking out at the moon. Elanna jolted up in the bed panting. She's scared. He thought.

She looked quickly around the room until she spotted the Doctor standing by the window. She quickly got out of bed and grabbed her painted wooden sword that was hanging on the wall.

The Doctor held us hands up in front of him. "Oh it's okay there is reason to get violence Elanna." He realized that was the wrong thing to say because she poked him in the side with the wooden sword.

"How the bloody hell do you know my name and why are you in my room?!" She said angrily. The Doctor slowly side walked over to the door before saying,

"It's okay I'm a friend."

"Like bloody hell you are!" She started to hit him in the thigh with the sword. "A friend wouldn't sneak into my room while I was sleeping! Get out! Get out!" He quickly opened the door and rushed out into the living room, Elanna followed him with the wooden sword. He ran out the back door and out to the TARDIS.

* * *

Elanna was sitting in the captain's chair tapping her foot on the floor of the TARDIS, when the Doctor ran inside panting. She watched as he ran around the console an flipped a couple of switches, just then he heard a banging on the outside of the TARDIS. He quickly managed to dematerialize the phone box and put it in orbit around the Earth.

He breathed in a sigh of relief, then Elanna spoke up. "I'm guessing it went well?"

"You could've told me that I was going to get beat up by you! You are very violent girl!"

She laughed, "Well, I warned you before you went in there. So, don't blame this on me. You were the one to sneak into my room at night." Next she rubbed the closest pillar to her and apologized to the TARDIS for hitting her. She hummed in forgiveness.

She walked up to the Doctor and wrapped her arms around him, she laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Doctor. But see it from my side. You, an older man, snuck into a minor's room. That's illegal in America."

He wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him, "Okay, I realized that I should have said something else." He laughed.

They pulled apart and Elanna asked concerned, "Are you going to be alright."

He walked around the console room before sitting down on the captain's chair, "Yup, sure. Well, I am going to have some pretty good bruises though. You have a great arm!"

Elanna blushed and cheerfully plopped down next to him, "So, where are we going first? I was thinking somewhere exotic and beautiful, but at the same time we could have an adventure."

He pondered for a moment, then bolted straight up and around the console. "I know the perfect place; Cloomus. (pronunciation: Clue-mos)

***Ending music***

**A/N: Well, here it is. Finished finally! It took me about two months to complete, but its done. And just so people know, my current story Four Days at Kagome's, chapter 3 should be up soon. I really hoped you like this. If you want me to make a sequel just review.**


End file.
